Differences: A Twilight fan fiction
by tartuffle
Summary: “I’m afraid of what Charlie might do when we are actually at the alter,” I joked, but Edward wasn’t in a joking mood. “Are you saying you don’t want to get married?” A story of adventure. My version of Breaking Dawn. Read read read!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at Edward's hand as it grabbed mine and laced our fingers together.

We sat at the table in the kitchen listening to the rain outside waiting for Charlie to come home. I was nervous, but nervous in a happy way. It was time to tell him. I was getting married to Edward. As if he could hear my thoughts, he started stroking the beautiful ring on my finger. The gold glittered even in the darkness of the kitchen, and the diamonds sparkled feverishly. He sighed, content, and kissed the top of my head.

Edward stiffened, and I knew Charlie had just come around the corner. I heard his car pulling up and park in the driveway. Now the nerves began to hit me. I started to breathe, panicked, all my courage gone.  
"Bella, it will be fine." Edward reassured me as he straightened in his chair.

I looked up at his godlike face, and it still knocked me breathless. His golden bronze hair, his perfect white face, and his eyes – they were pure molten topaz with dark shadows underneath them, but I knew whenever he got hungry they would turn onyx. He tilted my head up, like he was about to kiss me, but just sat there wearing my favorite crooked smile as Charlie burst through the door.

"Oh. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said nonchalantly as he threw his police garb down by the door.

"We were just waiting for the guest of honor," Edward said lightly, dropping his hand away from my face, focusing on Charlie's now horror stuck face.

"Dad, we need to talk about some stuff," I said. Part of my courage had returned and I wasn't going to waste it being quiet.

"Sure Bells, why didn't you say so? Edward, you heard her. She and I need to talk." Charlie finally said as he plopped himself down into the chair opposite from where Edward and I sat.

"Actually Charlie, this involves all of us, so if you don't mind I think I'm going to stay right here." Edward said as he squeezed my hand to make sure I was alright with this.

I squeezed it back, trying to find the right words to tell my dad that I was leaving to go get married, only to never come back because I would have become a vampire. But words escaped me and we sat in silence for a time.

Slightly arrogant, Edward took the lead.

"You see sir, I understand that you believe I'm not the best person for Bella. There are so many others out there, why would she choose someone like me? Someone who hurt her in every possible way? There are other people I'm sure you'd love to see her with were she not with me."

At this point I looked down, studying the grains in the table. Edward was of course referring to my ex-best friend Jacob Black, whose father was an old friend of Charlie's and who was also a werewolf. Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies. You can't win when your best friend and your lover are enemies.

"So I guess you are asking yourself, why is this…boy talking to you this way? And that reason is that," Edward continued, "I have asked for Bella's hand, and she's accepted.

I looked up then, waiting for the giant outburst. At first there was nothing except for a difference of color in Charlie's face. It went from tan, to ashen, to red, then to purple, then to…nothing.

Charlie fell against the table, causing me to jump up, but Edward was already by his side. I started screaming Charlie's name, but Edward held me back, shaking his head, concern etched on his brow. He pulled the silver cell phone out of his pocket. I wrestled against his strong grasp to no avail, holding me tightly against his stone cold body.

"We have an emergency at Chief Swan's house." He said gently. "Yes. Charlie just had a heart attack."

I sat on the couch, curled into a ball like I had done so many times after Edward had left months ago. This pain was different. If my father died because of my engagement, I would never forgive myself. The tears began, streaming down my face onto the smooth upholstery of the couch. Edward came through the door, hearing my soft cries, and wrapped me into his arms.

We sat that way for a while, hearing no news of Charlie. Edward had phoned Carlisle as to what happened, and he had taken to the job of watching out for Charlie. Eventually I ran out of tears, and I just sat curled on Edward's lap, his strong, cold hand stroking my face and my hair.

I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and in a second it was at his ear.

"Carlisle," he said calmly, watching me as I sat up quickly, my eyes wide.

"Alright. Yes. She'll be pleased to hear that," he grinned as he snapped the phone shut.

"What happened? Is he okay?" I asked, the panic gone now that I saw Edward's angel-like smile.

"Fine enough to invite the whole ER to our wedding as soon as he woke up," he said, not bothering

to hide the happiness that made his face glow.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to find comfort in the near-death of my father, and then his sudden statement in the ER. I couldn't.

Edward tilted my face up to meet his gaze, his eyes now wary by my reaction to his great news. I tried to avoid his face, but found myself looking into the molten honey of his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked gently as he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned my head against his rock-hard shoulder and took a breath, my heart beating wildly against my chest.

"I'm afraid of what Charlie might do when we are actually at the alter," I joked, but Edward wasn't in a joking mood.

"Are you saying you don't want to get married?" He asked, the disappointment in his voice could not be hidden. I looked up at him, his eyes were sad and his jaw was tight.

"Of course I want to marry you! I'm just, kind of, scared right now. Pre-marriage stuff you know? There's nothing that'd make me happier."

He smiled then, his teeth flashing, and he kissed my forehead gently. I sighed, content, but he suddenly pulled me up from the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked panicked, afraid something had happened, my heart racing again.

"Nothing's wrong, I just think you need to get away from this house for a while," he said casually as he scooped me into his arms and carried me outside to his Volvo, placing me in the passenger's seat. He got into the car, and accelerated quickly as he drove down the street.

"Well then, why don't you tell me where we are going?" I asked through gritted teeth as the speedometer hit 80.

"To my house," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove down the road in silence, the rain pelting against the windshield as we rocketed through the darkness

We drove down the road in silence, the rain pelting against the windshield as we rocketed through the darkness. Edward still held my hand in his, his cool fingers stroking mine gently. He turned onto the practically invisible road leading to his home, driving even more quickly as we neared the house. The large white domicile stood out in the dark night, it's lights warm and inviting from the rain outside.  
Edward got out of the car quickly, and before I'd even unbuckled my seat belt he was opening my door, pulling me out of the warm car into the downpour. He gathered me into his arms again and ran into the house.

He ran up the stairs into his room, placing me delicately on the golden bed, then disappeared. Before I could even count to five he was back holding a glass of water. He sat down next to me, handing the glass out to me, but I just shook my head. Tears began to flow down my face, his arm dropping slightly as he wrapped the other around me tightly.

"Bella, please drink." He pleaded, but I continued to shake my head. I shivered.

He sighed, but didn't push me. I heard a clunk as he set the glass on the nightstand. I buried myself into his shoulder, salty tears splattering on his shirt, his hand rubbing my back lightly. Eventually the tears stopped, but I remained where I was, my eyes growing heavy from exhaustion.

As if he was reading my mind Edward lifted me off the bed and pulled back the covers and set me down, pulling the blankets up around me so I wouldn't get cold. He kissed my cheek lightly and stroked my hair, and then everything went dark as sleep overtook me.

"Bella!" "BELLA!" "Bella, stop screaming!" My eyes snapped open, Edward looking at my face anxiously. I closed my mouth as Edward pressed his hands against my face. I felt hot, my face especially under Edward's touch. I kicked the blankets back trying to free myself against the blazing heat, but Edward pulled them up again.

"Bella, listen to me. Calm down, you're alright." He said quietly as I thrashed under the blankets.  
He reached over and grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand, handing it to me, still pressing his cold hands against me. I drank thirstily, my throat dry from screaming. It cooled me off slightly, but not much. I could feel the heat radiating off my body, making me very uncomfortable.

"Edward, it's too hot!" I managed to say feebly, my head falling back against the pillow in defeat, my eyes closed tight.

"Hot?" Edward echoed back.

All I could do was nod, anything more and I would have melted.

"Carlisle," Edward called quietly, his voice frantic.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, suddenly in the room with us. His voice was light and casual, but I could hear in his voice that he was concerned.

"She says she's hot. I don't know what's wrong." Edward explained, his voice anxious.

I felt Carlisle press his hands against my face, and I smiled, the cold feeling good against my hot body.  
"My bag," he requested to no one in particular.

"Here," I heard Alice say next to where Edward was.

I heard things smacking together inside of Carlisle's bag, and soon there was a thermometer in my mouth. I protested, my eyes still closed, but firm hands held me down. Soon they took it out of my mouth, and I relaxed slightly.

"One-hundred and one," Carlisle said gently.

Something cold was put onto my face and I sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into the bed.

"She's going to be sick for a while," Alice said, her voice coming from somewhere far away.

I felt hard arms wrap around me and I pressed myself deeper into them, hearing the familiar melody of my lullaby and fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly, closing them again against the brightness of the room. Edward chuckled lightly and I heard the blinds close and the flick of a light switch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked frivolously.

It was only then I felt the dull pound and congestion in my head.

"Ugh," was all I could manage and Edward laughed quietly.

I opened my eyes, Edward's face just inches from mine. I felt exhausted, my body sore and covered in sweat. Edward reached out and pressed his hand to my face, and I closed my eyes again, relaxed at his touch. He stroked my hair back absentmindedly.

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked quietly, my throat feeling like sandpaper.

"A while," he admitted, pulling my hand out from under the covers. "You had a high fever and had a bad reaction with the drugs Carlisle had to give you. I was so worried, you were so sick," He added gently, kissing my fingers.

"Well right now I feel like I was hit by a truck," I said jokingly, opening my eyes.

Edward was looking at me, a grin on his face. He leaned in and kissed me gently, his lips hard, but so soft. I grabbed his hand in mine and wrapped them around his neck, our kissing deepening. He pulled away, rolling his eyes, placing my hand on top of the blankets.

"You need to rest. I want you well," He said.

I nodded and leaned back obediently, already breathless.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too," he said, and I drifted back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I opened my eyes the curtains were open, revealing a black starry night sky, the moon being the only source of l

The next time I opened my eyes the curtains were open, revealing a black starry night sky, the moon being the only source of light. I stretched my body, stiff from sleep. I sat up, only to be pushed back against the pillow. I gasped, surprised by the aggression on Edward's transcendent face, but he smiled. He pushed the hair away from my face, his butterscotch eyes boring into mine, and leaned in so close to my face I could smell his delicious breath. I smiled up at his face, pressing my hand against his cold cheek.

The door blew open at that moment and Alice danced into the room, leaving Jasper to stand uncomfortably in the doorway, his arms crossed. Alice tossed herself onto the bed, Edward sighing reluctantly and pulled away, my hand dropping from his perfect face. The corners of his mouth pulled down as I sighed loudly, throwing myself back against the pillows.

"You can have him back in a second Bella," Alice assured me, then turned towards Edward.

"We need to talk, and it can't wait anymore Edward," she whispered, shifting herself slightly.

But that's all the conversation that was said out loud, because then they began to speak through thought. Their silent conversation was short, but it left Edward's face pulled down and angry. Alice stood up, and pressed her hand gently against my cheek, then quickly strode out towing Jasper behind her, slamming the door shut.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through his bronze hair as he began to pace. He looked at me a few times, and eventually walked over to the bed and sat by my feet. I sat up and grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze.

He squeezed back, pressing his stone lips against my palm. I threw back the covers and scooted up next to him, placing my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my palm again and then stood up, walking to the door. I made a move to follow him, but he held his hands up and I stopped quickly, surprised. He put his arms down slowly and before I could blink he was out the door.

I stood there, dumbfounded. It couldn't be anything about Charlie. I knew he was safe under the watchful eyes of Carlisle; besides, he and Edward would never let me suffer this long without news of my fathers decreasing health or his…demise.

Could it be the Volturi? The ancient family was assured months ago that I would become a vampire, but when would they come to make sure the transformation had actually taken place? Could they be coming now? I leaned against the black leather couch for support, my breath coming out in quick, raspy gasps.

That couldn't be it. Edward would have taken me far away from Forks if that were happening. So what could it be? I felt lightheaded; my lungs burned, and black spots appeared in front of my eyes. I staggered, cool arms catching me before I fell on the floor, and suddenly my breathlessness was explained. Edward lifted me gently, setting me on the couch, his saccharine breath coming out quickly, filling my lungs with its unbearably addictive sent.  
As if realizing the problem, he closed his mouth, breathing through his nose calmly.

"Breathe, Bella," he said lightly, directing his breath away from my face, his iron hands gripping my shoulders.

I inhaled, the cool oxygen flowing through my lungs. The spots stopped almost immediately, and my head felt clear. I hadn't realized I had been sweating, the perspiration clinging my clothes to my body.  
Edward pulled me close, cooling me off immediately. His fingers traced the outline of my hands, resting his hand on the crescent scar on my palm where James had bitten me over a year ago. Edward, although my blood called to him like a siren's song, had sucked the venom out before I could transform, only affecting the small area on my palm where James's teeth had punctured my skin. The skin there was now slightly colder than my normal body temperature. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the scar lightly.

"Edward," I whispered looking up at his face.

"Yes love?" He turned towards me, his eyes like fresh honey.

"Would you tell me something?" I whispered even more quietly.

He shifted uncomfortably, but his voice was steady.

"It would depend on what you are asking me."

My eyes darted to our entwined hands, then back up to his white face.

"You've been so quiet, and that whole conversation with Alice, I just thought…" I paused, trying to put the words together. Edward tilted his head to the side, waiting for me to finish.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

**I hope you've liked my story so far! I'm no Stephenie Meyer, but I hope you like it anyways. I'll post more when I get reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those rare days in Forks where the sun managed to peek out from behind the thick, ominous clouds that had disapp

It was one of those rare days in Forks where the sun managed to peek out from behind the thick, ominous clouds that had disappeared for the day, revealing the vivid blue sky - the warmth of the bright rays seeping through the car window as I rested my head against the glass. Edward drove slowly, afraid that if he drove over the speed limit in my sluggish recovery to health I would ruin the interior of his precious car.

My eyes drooped slightly from fatigue, for I was still weak from sickness, and Edward glanced over at me quickly before redirecting his eyes back to the road. His hand reached over to place it on my forehead, checking my temperature. I sighed, content from his icy touch. He smiled my favorite smile, and moved his hand to my cheek, running one finger down the line of my jaw. I shivered, and he hesitated, pulling his hand away, placing it back on the wheel.

We had just left the hospital where Charlie had remained since his heart attack. Due to my cold and Edward's overprotective nature, I had not been allowed to go see him until I was well enough to travel. He had been as furious as ever towards Edward, although he extended a deep "congratulations" to us both. Edward had hurried me out when the nurse came in to draw blood, and decided I need a "change of scenery," from his home and some fresh air.

When we arrived at the end of the road, he turned the car off and gave me a wary look before rushing to my side of the car. His hand snaked around my waist as he lifted me up and into his stony arms, wrapping a blanket around me that he'd retrieved from the backseat.

I looked up into his face; the dark bruises under his eyes becoming more defined from his thirst, the eyes themselves now a deep tawny edged in onyx.

"Edward, I'm not all that delicate!" I complained, trying to ease out of his iron grip.

But he'd have none of that. He pulled me closer to him, his face just inches from mine, brow furrowed.

"Bella," he mumbled, the sweet scent of his breath knocking me breathless. "Just humor me."

I nodded, unable to breathe.

I hadn't even noticed he'd started to run, maneuvering slightly every now and again to avoid a fallen tree or a large boulder on the ground. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the meadow, the wide vastness stretching out as far as I could see in every direction. He set me down lightly in the thick grass, while butterflies and bees floated happily from one flower to another. In an instant his perfect lips were whispering by my ear.

"They don't smell nearly as wonderful as you."

My cheeks flushed, and he laughed airily. I turned my head towards him slightly, and he pressed his lips lightly against mine. My heart fluttered uncontrollably, and I felt Edward smile against my lips, his hands gently running through my hair.

Suddenly Edward stiffened against me, and he pulled me away, holding me to him protectively. A growl emitted through his clenched teeth as his eyes scanned the trees nearest us. He pushed me down behind him, crouching in front of me.

"Edward? Edward, what's going on?" I whispered urgently, the panic radiating off my every word.

"Shh," he whispered urgently, but relaxed a little after hearing the fear in my voice and came to my side, putting his arm around me. I didn't realize that I had been shaking until I was curled up into his chest and felt myself trembling against him.

"Bella, it's alright, everything's okay," he comforted, but his sentiment didn't reach his eyes. He noticed my questioning look, then sighed. "Maybe we should leave," he muttered as he scooped me in his arms again.

"Not until you tell me what you saw," I objected, glaring into his piercing gaze.

He stood there holding me, debating on what to do when he finally murmured, "It's nothing, just the dogs."

I sighed, exasperated by his coldness towards Jacob and the rest of the pack.

"Edward, be nice. He was my best friend." It felt strange using the phrase in the past tense after all Jacob and I had been through. But it wasn't just about me choosing Edward over Jacob, but me choosing vampires over werewolves.

"Bella, I never said he was with them." Edward muttered.

"What? Why not?" I demanded.

Edward set me back down onto the ground, and sat next to me, covering his face in his hands. I sat patiently, waiting for an explanation when he finally looked up at me, his eyes full of sadness.

"I invited him to the wedding," he explained. "I thought that, even if he hates me, he'd want to see you happy. And I wanted to thank him for…everything. For being there when I wasn't, and for keeping you alive when I was too arrogant to see that you need me like I need you. But he never responded, and just now the pack told me he's run away. Bella, I'm truly sorry for what I've done. I'm truly sorry."

**I put this chapter up at the request of ****EmoAniChan**** so that they don't die ******** Thank you so much for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay

_A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! This personally is my favorite chapter so far…you guys are going to kill me for what I do, but oh well  Reviews!_

"He…ran away?" I stammered.

Edward nodded solemnly, his hands shielding his beautiful features from view.

It felt as though there was a heavy weight pressing down on my chest, cutting of the air supply to my lungs until every remaining breath was gone. They began to burn, protesting the lack of oxygen. My vision became blurry and spotted while I felt hot tears streaming down my face. But it wasn't my burning lungs, or my incapable ability to stop my tears that was bothering me - it was my heart. It felt as though it were ripped from my chest once again, all the scars bleeding freely, a new hole ripping through my heart.

I grabbed my side tightly, attempting to hold myself together like I had months ago, my head spinning from my empty lungs. I doubted whether my heart would ever recover from the pain that had been inflicted. It seemed whenever one door opened for me, another slammed shut in my face – when one hole healed, a new one was torn. By attempting to achieve happiness, I only caused myself more sorrow than I had ever known.

A cold hand placed itself on my shoulder, but the fog of black spots flashing before my eyes blinded me. My head was spinning uncontrollably, and I felt myself fall on my side onto the soft grass. Edward's face was inches from mine, his warm breath blowing into my face, but he was invisible behind the fog- his words inaudible over the loud roaring in my ears.

I felt him pry my hand away from my side, his hands pressing gently against my stomach, encouraging me to breathe - but my body wouldn't cooperate. The pressure increased, only slightly, but still I could not get my chest to move. Finally a hard force collided with my abdomen, and I felt cool air flow past my lips, filling my lungs as I finally lost consciousness.

"Bella? Bella love, please wake up!" My Angel called to me from somewhere far away. My eyes fluttered open and his cool arms enveloped me, pulling me against his perfectly sculpted chest. I snuggled myself closer, burying my head into his shoulder inhaling his sweet scent. He smiled against my hair, pressing his lips lightly on top of my head. He turned me to face him, his ocher eyes gazing at me, full of love and concern

"Bella, you had me so worried." He said, his eyes filled with ancient sadness.

"I was pretty worried myself," I murmured.

His jaw tightened slightly, and his mouth turned into a thin line as he scooped me into his arms and walked at human speed towards the car. I realized that the sun was now hidden by an opaque layer of cloud, a slight chill settling in the air around us. I shivered, and Edward held me farther away from his cold chest. I protested, snuggling myself closer to him not caring about the cold.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked him hesitantly, my hand resting on his arm.

He stopped abruptly, pulling my chin up to see his shocked expression.

"Bella, how could I be angry at you? I am angry with myself. I knew you weren't quite well enough to travel, and then putting more strain on you by telling you about Jacob…You know Bella, sometimes you are so obtuse." He flashed me a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes, still full of sorrow.

I squeezed his arm gently, and he looked down at my face, his hand running gently through my hair.

"I'm not angry at you Edward. Please don't be angry with yourself. I'm just tired, and it was…a lot to take in."

"Oh Bella," he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

I hadn't noticed we'd reached the car until he opened the door and sat me down gently in the passenger's seat before slamming the door closed and rushed to the other side. He pulled the key out of his pocket, and the car purred to life. The car sped down the street, with the two of us left in silence. I had attempted to grab Edward's hand from where it rested on the steering wheel, but he pulled it back immediately and put it in his lap.

Feeling stung by his action, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared blankly out the dark window. Silent tears streamed down my face, and I brushed them away irritably. My eyes felt as though they had dirt in them, the burning and scratching becoming unbearable as I tried to blink back the moisture that wanted to spill over.

I was lifted from my seat into his lap and he held me close, his lips whispering against my neck. "I'm sorry Bella, I was just scared. Will you forgive me?"

I nodded into his chest, my tears spilling over onto his shirt. We were parked outside of the white mansion; the lights off, making the house look strangely empty. He noticed my stare of bewilderment at the lack of occupants that normally resided in the large residence.

"They went hunting earlier today, so it's just you and me."

I smiled up at him, brushing the wetness off my face. He carried me into the house and set me down on the white couch in the living room. He sat himself next to me, pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped a blanket around me to keep me warm against his icy body. Soon I began to grow tired, my eyelids falling closed, then opening quickly to reveal his face, only to fall again. Edward laughed, humming my lullaby softly while stroking my hair. I was about to fall asleep when he emitted a low growl, and the door crashed open. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, my eyes snapping open, and I gasped.

Hahaha! Cliffy! Am I evil or what? If this is anything like my deviantart account, I'm going to be answering a LOT of angry reviews. But oh well. So, if you like it – review! If you hate it – review! If you really don't care – review!


	6. Chapter 6

Alice stood in the doorway, a scowl plastered on her perfect mouth

Alice stood in the doorway, a scowl plastered on her perfect mouth. Her eyes pierced me in their dark stare, her irises almost as black as her pupils. She danced into the room, anger radiating off of her small pixie frame.

"I won't hurt her Edward," she snapped as Edward's stone arms tightened around me, shielding me from her view. "And you can growl all you want, but she's going to find out anyways!" Her voice was filled with menacingly coldness, unlike her normal bell-like chime.

Edward's ferocious snarls echoed through the small room, leaving my ears ringing from my close proximity to their source. My hand reached up and rested gently on his cheek. He quieted immediately, but his posture and his hold on me remained rigid and tense. I brushed my thumb across his pale lavender lid; his expression softening as he slowly began to relax under my touch.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, my hand still stroking his face.

"Yes love?" He asked silently.

I hesitated, his eyes opening slowly as he gauged my expression.

"What am I going to find out?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper

His posture went stiff again, his cool hand grabbing mine suddenly from its place on his face. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll take care of everything, don't worry."

He soothed, but his promise did not reach his eyes. Past their molten butterscotch exterior, he was hiding something from me. Something important.

We sat in silence for a long time, Edward absentmindedly stroking my hair while Alice's piercing gaze remained fixed on me. I snuggled close into Edward's stone chest, breathing in his scent, when he sighed exasperatedly.

"Bella, there's nothing for me to tell you." He said firmly, trying to close the discussion we'd started over an hour ago.

"Then why did Alice say there was?" I questioned, looking up into his godlike face.

His eyes seemed to darken as he shot a look across the room to where Alice sat. Her gaze shifted from my face slightly and took in Edward's expression before she rose fluidly and danced out of the room, mumbling too low for my human ears to hear what she said.

Edward returned his gaze back to my face, taking it delicately between his hands, and gently stroked my cheek with an icy finger.

My head started to spin, as I realized I had forgotten to breathe. I sucked in a deep, ragged breath - the spinning stopping abruptly. Suddenly, realization hit me. Something Alice would - or in this case, wouldn't see - that would cause Edward to become a tyrant of my safety, and to not tell me the vision of my disappearing future. Something having to do with Jacob.

Edward's eyebrows rose curiously at my vacant expression. My eyes slowly peered up into his tawny ones. Apprehension flickered across his face, as well as a variety of emotions – he settled on anger.

"Bella don't you dare! I may not know what you're thinking, but I believe I have a general idea."

"Edward, he's my best friend." I whispered, moving my hand up to touch his face.

He pulled back slightly, taking his hands away from my face to lightly grip my arms and pin them against my sides.

"Bella, no. I will not let you go and try to find someone who does not want to be found."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He sighed and let his granite hands slide down my arms onto my weaker ones. He traced the contours of my palm slowly, his icy touch making me shiver. He stopped, putting his finger up to my chin and lifting it to look in his ocher gaze. His eyes were firm, but full of concern.

"Bella, he won't talk to anyone. Not even the pack. They can talk to him, but he won't listen, not even to Sam. Just let him come home on his own." He whispered softly, his cool breath enveloping my senses.

I nodded in acknowledgement, my favorite crooked smile appearing on his perfectly chiseled face. It faltered slightly, and he pulled me into his cool chest.

"Promise me something Bella." He said urgently.

"It depends." I said softly, kissing the hand that rested on my arm.

"Promise me you won't go and look for him." He whispered against my hair.

I twisted my head to look up at his face. His eyes were scorching, his jaw rigid and his perfect mouth was drawn into a hard line.

"I can't! Edward, he needs me! I have to go and find him, even if you won't help me!"

We sat silently, my eyes glaring into his as he stared down into my face, his expression becoming sad.

"Please Bella. I can't lose you. Not again."

I sat, momentarily stunned by his statement.

"Please Bella." He said.

I realized how difficult this was for him. When he left me it felt like a hole in my heart that could never be filled. But with Jacob there I had been able to stitch myself back together. But Edward didn't have anyone. I could only imagine how hard it had been for him, trying to hold himself together with no one to be his stitches.

Silent tears crept out of my eyes, spilling onto his shirt. This was my fault. His pain, and Jacob's pain were both results of my own personal selfishness.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He asked me, taking his hand and wiping the tears from my face.

"It's all my fault." I croaked as the tears continued to swell and drop onto his shirt.

"Love, what's all your fault?" He questioned, his eyes full of concern.

"Everything!" I yelled jumping out of his stony embrace. "Everything that's happened is all my fault!" I sobbed, my hands pressed against my face to hide my tears from his sad eyes.

I didn't hear him stand, but he was there, holding me into his chest, his hand rubbing comforting circles into my back.

"Bella, none of this is your fault." He said softly into my ear. "I just want you to be safe, and not put yourself in danger."

I nodded, pressing my tear-ridden face into his stony shoulder.

"Okay." I whispered hoarsely. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So soooo sorry for such a long wait! My writer's block has been pushed aside to the dark depths of my brain to bring you...the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Over the next few days my mind kept wandering back to Jacob and his missing whereabouts. I

knew that I had to do something, but Edward knew me better, keeping me occupied with other

things. He had me call Renée the morning after our agreement that I would not go out and search for

my missing best friend. In the aftermath of my telling Charlie, resulting in his heart attack, and my

illness, I had completely forgotten to tell Renée about my engagement.

But her reaction was nothing I had foreseen. While I had expected yelling and the whole "You

cannot get married as a teenager" lecture, instead I had gotten complete acceptance.

"Bella, I've always told you that you've been middle-aged child." She'd laughed after I whispered

out the words every parent dreads to hear: _I'm getting married_.

"I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." She continued. "You know what's right for _you_, and if

you're happy, I'm happy too."

She and Phil had immediately braved the rainy weather to indulge in Renée's wish to immerse

herself in wedding plans. She'd spent hours on the phone with Esme and Alice, and decided that to

be there to help would prove more productive, and slightly less expensive than another pricey phone

bill. This left me with no worries of what every normal bride must encounter when preparing for her

wedding: the cake, the seating arrangement, the music – the nuptials being taken care of without my

having to do, know or think too hard about any of it.

Charlie, of course, was furious. While he counted on Renée to be the ultimate threat, she had

instead proved to be his adversary – which left Charlie to mope around the house as he came to

grips with the fact that his little girl was getting married.

"I miss you." I murmured into the silver cell phone grasped in my hand.

Edward's rich chuckle came back to me, leaving me yearning to have him next to me instead of the

dark, dank forest where he was hunting with his brothers.

"Love, I left an hour ago," he laughed fully now, the sound causing my body to shudder with

nostalgia for his presence.

"When are you coming home?" I whined in desperation. I wanted nothing more than for him to be

with me, his cold yet gentle lips pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around me.

"Soon. Emmett's fighting off a grizzly, then we can come back. You wouldn't want him to take out

the frustration of not getting his prize on our guests, now would you?" He asked jokingly.

"Would that mean you could come back faster?" I asked in return, leaving him to laugh again.

"We'll be back soon, I promise. Get some sleep, Bella." He said gently, his powers of persuasion

encouraging a large yawn to escape my lips. He chuckled. "Please Bella, you need some rest."

I grudgingly agreed, closing the phone and setting it on the table next to the giant bed. Because it

would have been useless for me to travel back and forth between Charlie's house and Edward's for

"wedding details" everyday, and because soon I would be happily married to the love of my

existence, I had happily moved into the Cullen household. I crawled underneath the golden

comforter, resting my head on the soft fluffed pillow and letting out a short sigh. It was always

difficult to fall asleep without Edward's cool body next to mine, but tonight didn't seem to be a

problem because after only a moment, darkness overtook me.

_I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was rather short. Reviews and comments are welcome!!_


End file.
